Six Flags
by Winter Cherri
Summary: Everyone is bored out of their minds, and they have nothing to do. The solution to the problem is...going to Six Flags Great America! But, Six Flags can be more dangerous than you think. My first fanfic. Read and review please! Warning: Crackfic
1. Chapter 1

**Six Flags**

**Genre: Humor/Drama**

**Rating: K+ for minor swearing**

**Pairings: HitsuHina, slight IchiRuki and IshiHime **

**Summary: Everyone is bored out of their minds, and they have no idea what to do. The solution to the problem is...going to Six Flags Great America! But, Six Flags can be more dangerous than you think. Yeah, that summary kinda sucked. Read and review please! Warning: Crackfic**

**Note: This is a complete crackfic, so it is supposed to be over exaggerated and completely OOC.**

**Disclaimer: This is where I think of some clever and witty way to say that I don't own Bleach. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The bell rang, and everyone exited the building to go home. The group gathered near the fountain in front of their school.

"Hey guys, I think we should do something, in honor of the first day of high school!" Ichigo said.

"How about we go to the mall? That's always fun," Orihime suggested. Rukia and Hinamori nodded in agreement.

"Ugh, of course you guys want to go to the mall. Guys hate that place. It's like eternal torture," Renji argued.

"And the worst part of it is Victoria's Secret," Ikkaku added. The rest of the guys shuddered noticeably.

"Tell me about it. Every time I want to go to Abercrombie and Fitch, I always have to pass that place. That store gives me the creeps! Those sales ladies are always staring me down when I walk by," Hisagi shuddered.

"Really? I think they have cute stuff there. I love their perfume, especially 'Pure Seduction.' It's absolutely amazing! I'm wearing it right now!" Yumichika flipped his hair. Everyone stared at him skeptically.

"Okay...umm...how about we go to Six Flags?" Ishida suggested.

"Sure! That sound fun!" Hinamori smiled.

"Great," Hitsugaya muttered.

"What's wrong? Are the roller coasters too scary for you? Or are you not tall enough to ride them?" Hinamori teased.

A vein throbbed on Hitsugaya's forehead. "Okay, that's it. I'll show you who's the scaredy cat around here. Let's go," then he whispered into her ear, "And I am _not_ that short."

* * *

"Oh my gosh! This is so exciting!" Orihime squealed.

"You're acting as if you've never been here before," Ishida raised his eyebrow.

Orihime gave a pout. "That's not very nice, Uryu."

"Hey you guys, stop fighting. Anyway, what ride should we go to first?" Hisagi asked.

"How about Superman?" Ichigo suggested.

"Nah, I like Raging Bull better."

"I want to go on Dark Knight."

"How about Batman?"

"What about the Whizzer?" Yumichika asked.

Every stared at him. "That ride is for little kids who are scared of big roller coasters, idiot!" Renji yelled.

"But I don't want to go on any of the big roller coasters. I'll ruin my hair! Besides, I didn't even want to come anyway."

"Then why did you come with us?"

"Because I didn't want to be left out—I'd feel lonely."

Ikkaku gave cleared his throat. "Hey guys, um, if it's possible, I'd like to go on a roller coaster some time...I don't know...maybe TODAY?!"

Hitsugaya nodded his head. "Yeah, I agree. Let's just pick some place and go."

"But I want to go on Raging Bull!"

"And I want to ride Superman!"

"Let's not forget Hurricane Harbor!" Rukia added.

"Okay guys, there's a simple solution to this. Let's just split up into two groups and go on whatever rides we want," Hinamori suggested.

"Hmm, that sounds good. Who wants to go to the roller coasters first?" Hisagi asked everybody.

Ishida, Ikkaku, Hisagi, and Renji raised their hands.

"And who wants to go to Hurricane Harbor?"

Hinamori, Hitsugaya, Rukia, Ichigo, and Orihime raised their hands.

"Come on Ishida, come to Hurricane Harbor with us. Don't you want to hang out with me?" Orihime gave the boy her best puppy-dog pout. "Please?"

Although he tried really hard, he eventually gave in to Orihime and her puppy-dog pout. "Okay, fine. I guess I'll go to the water park with you."

Orihime squealed and gave Ishida a suffocating hug.

"Please...let go...Orihime...Running...out of...air..."

She immediately let go. "Sorry Ishida," she said with a blush.

"Hey Yumichika, you didn't pick a group," Renji said.

"Well, if I go on the roller coasters, I'll ruin my hair. If I go to the water park, my hair will get wet. Either way, my hair is not going to survive." he gave an exasperated sigh. "This sucks."

"If you don't choose soon, we are going to just leave you in the dust."

"But I don't want to mess up my hair!" he protested.

"Whatever, let's go guys," Ichigo said.

The two groups made their way to their destinations. Poor Yumichika was left in the dust, standing alone.

"Wait! Wait for me!" Making a quick decision, he followed the group going to the roller coasters.

* * *

**Okay, so that was my first fanfic! Please read and review! I know it was pretty bad, but encouragement does help. Personally, I'm really proud of myself for finally finishing a chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Six Flags**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was uploaded so late. I couldn't find the document, and I also kind of forgot about this fanfic. (Please don't hurt me.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Oh my gosh! This is so much fun!" Hinamori squealed.

"Momo, you haven't even been on a ride yet. We are walking to a bathroom," Hitsugaya gave a sigh.

The girl blushed. "I...I know that! I just haven't been here in a really long time! Back then, Hurricane Harbor wasn't even built yet!"

"And when was the last time you came to Six Flags? Millions of years ago?" Hitsugaya teased. "What, did you come with a dinosaur or something? So how is your dinosaur friend doing now? Okay in the retirement home?"

"Mou, Shirou-chan. That's so mean!" Hinamori gave a pout.

"Okay, you two lovebirds. Stop flirting! Let's just go change first. Then, we can go to the water slides, and you guys can continue your...lovely conversation." Rukia gave her friends a nudge.

Hinamori and Hitsugaya blushed immediately. "Rukia!" Hinamori exclaimed. "You're acting like my mom!"

"What? Am I that embarrassing?" Rukia giggled.

Hinamori rolled her eyes. "Whatever Mom, let's go."

* * *

"Where are they? Ugh, this is the seventh time we've passed the snack shack, and we still haven't found them!" Rukia stamped her foot in frustration.

"What are you talking about? We're right here," a voice whispered mysteriously into her ear.

The poor girl jumped straight up into the air. Thankfully, Ichigo caught her just before she landed on the rock solid ground. "AHHH!!! Ichigo, don't scare me like that!"

He chuckled. "Heh, did you see yourself? And the expression on your face! You should have seen it. Man, I have got to do that again."

Rukia took her blue beach towel out of her bag, and smacked Ichigo right across the face.

"What was that for?" The boy snatched the towel off his face, and he shook it angrily.

"Just a little something I like to call payback," Rukia said. "Serves you right."

"Rukia, isn't that called abuse? Can't you go to jail for that?" Hinamori whispered to her best friend.

"Well, what the police don't know won't hurt them, right?" Rukia patted her friend lightly on her shoulder. "Don't worry. If you don't tell, I won't tell. And Ichigo over here _definitely_ won't tell. Isn't that right Ichigo?" She gave him a death glare.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"I said, _isn't that right Ichigo?_"

The boy jumped up immediately. "Yes, ma'am!" He gave a salute.

"That's better," Rukia gave Ichigo a pat on the head. "Good boy."

Hinamori giggled. "Who are the love birds now?"

Rukia gave her friend a playful punch on the shoulder. "Still you two! Look, here comes Toushirou now! You better make your move!"

Immediately, Hinamori blushed, "Rukia!"

"Hey! We were looking all over for you guys! So, what ride are we going to go on first?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I'm feeling hungry. Let's eat first! Shouldn't we all get energized before going on the rides?" Ishida asked.

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry, too." Orihime said. "The Snack Shack, it is!" The group headed for the café.

"Wow, everything looks so delicious!" Hinamori gazed at the menus above the sign. "I have no idea what to order."

"Their nachos are really good. Or you could try their Supreme Italian Pizza. I heard that's very yummy, too." After waiting for ten minutes, they all got their food and sat down at a large table.

"These mozzarella stick are amazing! I love how the cheese is so warm and melted and stringy! That's the best part!"

"Crap! I got some of the nacho cheese on my shorts!" Hinamori stared down at her brand-new shorts in horror. "Not again!" She moaned.

"Here are some napkins. At least they aren't totally ruined like last time. Remember how you sat on an entire Hershey's chocolate bar? That melted? And you were wearing white pants? And they were _new_?" Rukia patted her friend on the back sympathetically. **(A/N This actually happened to me :)**

"Thanks for making me feel better, Rukia," Hinamori rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up guys, eat faster. I want to go on the rides. It's so hot out here today," Ichigo fanned himself with a napkin.

"Let's go on one of those inner tube rides! They look really fun!"

"You mean the toilet bowls?" Orihime said.

"The _toilet bowls?_"

"What? They look like toilet bowls, and that's easier to remember than the actual names of the rides."

"Fine, fine. We'll go on the _toilet bowls_." **(A/N One of my friends called them the "toilet bowl" rides when we went to Six Flags together. Now, I always call them that. The actual names of the rides are Bahama Mama and Bubba Tubba.)**

The six teenagers made their way to the toilet bowl rides. The girls waited in line while Ichigo, Ishida, and Hitsugaya each grabbed one of the two-person inner tubes.

"Perfect! There are exactly six of us! So...who's riding with who?" Hinamori asked timidly.

"I'll go with Uryu," Orihime giggled.

"I guess I'll ride with Ichigo," Rukia glared at Ichigo, still not forgiving him.

"Great, that leaves me with the idiot who can't keep food off her clothes," Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"Mou, Shirou-chan. That's so mean!" Hinamori gave a pout. "It wasn't on purpose. It was an accident! I'm sure everyone has spilled food on themselves at some point in their lives. Even you." The rest of her friends nodded in agreement.

"You know I'm just kidding." Hitsugaya gave her a small smile.

They walked up the wooden stairs to the entrance of the rides.

"Wait...there's two of them! Which one are we going to go on?" Ishida asked.

"Hmm, I guess some people go on one, and some people go on the other. Then we'll come back and switch off."

"We call the pink one!" Rukia placed their inner tube on the water, and the life guard stopped it from going down. "See you guys at the bottom!" She shoved Ichigo forward, and he fell onto the inner tube."

"Hey! Hey, Rukia! Watch it!"

"Stop complaining!" She got in herself, and the two of them disappeared into the dark tunnel.

"I guess we'll go on the green toilet bowl then." Hitsugaya dropped their inner tube onto the water. Hinamori quickly climbed into the front seat, and Hitsugaya got into the back. "Let's go!" Hitsugaya nudged the bottom with his foot, and their inner tube floated forward.

Hinamori gave a scream of joy. "This is so much fun! Come on Toushirou, this ride isn't that bad. Oh my god, what is that?!" Light was flooding the tunnel up ahead. She quickly closed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw that they were in the "toilet bowl" part of the ride. "Wow, it does look like a toilet bowl!" Hinamori laughed at herself, as their inner tube spun around the opening to the bottom three times. Afterwards, they splashed into the exit pool, and they floated to the side. The two of them got out of the pool and dragged their inner tube out of the water.

"Momo! So how was the ride?" Rukia was waiting for her friends near the steps of the pool.

"Great! We _have_ to go on it again!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

"So, where are we off to now?" Hitsugaya took his beach towel and slung it over his shoulder

"Let's go to the Lazy River," Hinamori suggested.

"Yeah, and that's connected to the Tide Pool. Oh, I love that place!" squealed Orihime.

The six of them started walking towards the Tide Pool. "Hey look! Is that Renji and the others?" Ishida asked.

"Yeah, I think it is! Wow, his fire truck red hair stands out everywhere," Ichigo commented.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Following Rukia's lead, everyone left their stuff on separate chairs and ran towards Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Hisagi. "Hey, what happened? I thought you guys were going on the roller coasters?"

"Ugh, my head hurts..."

"I don't feel so good...I think I'm going to throw up."

"My hair is ruined!!"

"Wow, what happened to you guys?" Ichigo asked skeptically.

"We went on too many roller coasters," Ikkaku groaned.

"Yeah, in fact, we went on all of them," Hisagi clutched his stomach.

"Aren't the lines supposed to be humongously long?" Ishida asked.

"Yeah, we got a flash pass...Oh crap, I knew I shouldn't have eaten that burrito before going on the Dark Knight. Ugh, I think I'm going to throw up," Renji ran towards a large trash can nearby.

Everyone grimaced and looked away as sounds of retching could be heard.

Then a shrill beeping sound was heard. "Hey, you guys! The waves are starting!"

"Um, I think I'm gonna sit this one out." Ikkaku grimaced.

"Me too," Yumichika nodded in agreement. "I need to go blow dry my hair." The four of them trudged over to a group of lounge chairs.

Everyone else, along with many others, ran towards the Tide Pool, and they swam towards the deeper end, where the waves were bigger. People all around them screamed in delight. Some people were splashing each other. Others had water guns with them, and they had a huge water gun fight.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!" Hinamori screamed when she felt a pair of strong hands grab her waist and pull her backwards.

"You didn't need to scream that loud. Are you trying to break my eardrums?" Hitsugaya grinned.

"Shirou-chan! You're so mean!" Hinamori playfully punched the boy's shoulder. "You could have given some sort of warning first!"

"But where's the fun in that?" Hitsugaya smirked.

Hinamori gave a pout. Then she noticed that the waves were gone.

"Aww, they stopped. Man, this is no fun. Let's just sit on the chairs and wait for them to start again," Ichigo said. Many of the other people were heading out of the pool as well.

Hinamori was making her way out of the pool when Rukia suddenly came up next to her. She gave her friend a mischievous smile and a nudge. Hinamori was bewildered. What was Rukia going to do now?

Her friend swam forward and did a handstand. Then, she flipped over and came up beside Ichigo. She turned towards Hinamori and gave her a wink.

Hinamori gave her a puzzled look. Then Rukia pointed towards Hitsugaya, which resulted in a cold glare from her friend. "Just do it," Rukia mouthed. Hinamori sighed and thought, _This won't turn out well._

She tried to copy what Rukia had done, but instead, she did a backward flip. _BAM! _Hinamori felt the rough concrete floor meet her nose. _Oh crap... _Her vision became blurry, and then she lost consciousness.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I think there's only going to be one more chapter left. And who knows when it's going to be uploaded. Please keep checking back! Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**Edit: Wow, this story is over a year old. Unfortunately, I still have not uploaded the last chapter yet. Hopefully, it will be soon!**


End file.
